


How Was The Date?

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Male Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: How was the date between Lance and Keith? Pidge wants to know.Oneshot/drabble





	How Was The Date?

“So,” said Pidge with a small smirk as they crossed their arms and looked at Lance. Lance was a good guy. And right now, he had to answer a question for them. “How was the date?”

Lance’s eyes lit up.

“It was wonderful!” He said immediately. And he was even blushing a little bit too. "Keith was so nervous that he was choking up!” He laughed a little then. “It was so cute.”

“…I was having a fucking allergic reaction.”

Oh. Um, okay then.


End file.
